Marriage Hood
by Rita.Marie
Summary: Due to a school assignment from Ms. Bitterman, she decides it would be good for the students to learn what it's like to be married. But, what happens when Sonny & Chad get paired with each other for this assignment? Read to find out. HIATUS.
1. Chapter 1

**Marriage-Hood**

_By: Rita Marie_

**Chapter One**

**

* * *

**

A lot of you may think life is easy, and fair right? Wrong. When you have adults planning things out for you, and your future, you may feel as if you have no control. That's how I feel right now.

So Random, and Mackenzie Fall's cast are in class right now, being controlled by Ms. Bitterman, having no say on anything she is planning out. Guess what her _new _bright idea is- she is pairing us with a person of the opposite show, and gender. And, she is making sure to pair us with someone that is completely opposite towards how we act. Oh, and guess why we have to be paired up- an _arranged marriage, _that she is planning out. She figured since we were studying, and learning about India, and how they use arrange marriages, that we should test it out. I don't mind learning about other countries, but if we have to live how they do, it sucks all the fun out of it.

She is going through her desk right now, looking for her list that has each persons pairings on. I'm praying over here, hoping to get someone cute, and has manners. If I'm going to be married to a Fall's guy, I want him to be worth the month we are doing this. But then again, he is going to be the opposite of me.

"Okay students, I have the list right here. Now, if you all will be respectful, and not have any comments to who your partner is, their won't be any problems." She stated, standing in front of Grady's seat, which happens to be in the front of the classroom.

"I will start down each row, and state the names." She said with no emotion in her voice. I looked around, and saw everyone was chewing on their nails, with a worried expression.

"Okay Grady, you are going to be paired with, Chloe." Ms. Bitterman said, looking at the two of them after she said it. They both turned towards each other, and gave a light smile. Ah, they will get along fine, I heard Grady talking about how cute Chloe was, to Nico the other day.

"Nico, you are going to be with, Portlyn." Ms. Bitterman said, looking at the two of them for a brief second, before looking back at her list. Nico winked at Portlyn, while her cheeks turned a light shade of pink.

"Tawni, you are going to be with, Devon." Ms. Bitterman said, scowling at Tawni. Apparently, ever since Tawni, and I were caught _almost-cheating, _she has always held a grudge over us. Tawni let out a light squeal, and turned towards Devon with a wide-smile.

"Zora, you won't be participating in this particular assignment, due to some circumstances that will be happening, so you will be grading my tests, that haven't been graded yet." Ms. Bitterman said smiling at Zora. Yeah, the only person she actually likes in this class is Zora, probably because she is a little-genius. Zora just nodded her head, and went back to drawing on her hand.

I looked around the room, and saw each pair, starring at their partner- smiling. I was the only one that hasn't been called yet, so I looked around the room, and saw everyone else had a partner, except for one person. _Oh, hell no. _No way, no how, not possible; Ms. Bitterman would not pair me with, _him._

"Sonny, your are the last person, and you will be with the other last person on the Fall's cast," Ms. Bitterman said, standing in front of me. I looked up at her, with a horrid face. "Sonny, you will be with, _Chad."_ She said, turning away from us, and walking back to the front of the classroom. I stood up in my seat, in a flash.

"Ms. Bitterman, I can't be with Chad, we will never survive this marriage. Never." I said looking over at Chad with disgust. He just smirked, and sat in his seat, watching this un-fold in front of his eyes.

"Are you testing my authorities, Ms. Munroe?" She asked with a scowl. I was speechless, if I say something back, that was near the word- yes, I will be a goner. But, me, being myself, had to go down the right path, and not test her authorities.

"No ma'am." I said sitting down with a huff. I turned, and looked at Chad. He had the biggest smirk of all-time-history. I glared at him, and turned my head, to look back at Ms. Bitterman.

"Now, I want each of you to go sit with your partner, and that will be your new seat for the month." She said sitting down, at her desk. I gathered my things, and went to the desk, next to Chad's.

"Hey wife," Chad said chuckling. I glared at his immaturity. "Listen Chad, you may find this funny, and as a joke, but this is serious, so why don't you be mature about it, and take it seriously." I said looking ahead of me.

"Whatever Munroe, I'm more mature then you think. I'm just trying to be civil." He said scoffing. "Okay, well then, take this seriously, and stop joking about it." I said crossing my arms. "Someones moody today," He said chuckling again. I was about to protest, but Ms. Bitterman cut in.

"Okay now, to make this more realistic, you are each going to live with your partner, and it's going to be at the guys house. Oh, and just so you each know, and can't protest, I sent emails out to each of your parents, for them to approve, and they all did." She said. Oh no, no way my mom would approve of this, she would never let me stay at a boys house.

"Ms. Bitterman, I think your mistaking this, my mother would never approve of this." I said protesting. "For your information Ms. Munroe, your mother was one of the most approval parents," She said looking at her face in a compact mirror, and scowling in it. _Weird women. _

I shut my mouth, and sat there quietly. Then, I looked over at Chad, and saw he was looking at me smiling. "What?" I asked harshly. He just sat there still smiling, then his smile turned into a smirk. "I just want to let you know something," He said sitting back in his seat. "Oh, and what's that?" I asked. "Just that, we are going to be living at my apartment, that I bought a year ago." He said smirking. "Okay, and?" I asked confused. "Well, since it is _my _apartment, you know that means it's just me living there, with no adult-supervision, so _anything _could happen with just you, and I in there_... alone."_ He said winking at me.

I sat there blushing deep red. Was he trying to tell me that he was going to put moves on me? Inappropriate moves on me? It could only mean that right? I suddenly felt nervous of this assignment. We are going to be alone, for a month, in the same house; and if I know Chad, he will make sure to embarrass me somehow.

After Ms. Bitterman explained a few more things about this deal, the bell rang loudly, to signal it was time to go home for the day. I won't be going back to my house, and sleeping in my bed, how I usually do when I come home, I'll be driving with Chad, to his house, for the next month, sleeping there. _Oh, happy joy._

**

* * *

**

**A/N: Well, here's the first chapter of my new story. I hope you like it so far, be sure to review, and share any ideas you have for future chapters. **

**I do not own anything.**

**~Rita**


	2. Chapter 2

**Marriage-Hood**

_By: Rita Marie_

**Chapter Two**

**

* * *

**

So, here I stood in front of door: _24_- of Chad Dylan Coopers' apartment. I'm scared to witness what is on the other side of the door, that I'll be at for the month ahead of me. _Anything_ could happen- like Chad said.

My hands were sweating, and my teeth were chattering, and my legs felt like jello. This was not a good situation for me. When I become nervous, I become a whole new Sonny. Trust me, my mom knows what I mean when I say that.

Speaking of her, when I went home after work, to pack my whole wardrobe, and other acessories, she sat me down, and gave me _the talk. _

The talk is so embarrassing for you, and the person telling you it. I sat there for an hour, listening to my mom pour her heart out on the topic. It was all about how hormonal teenages, alone in a place, can change their _actions, _and _feelings _that they are witnessing. She said that I should fight off any feelings, or thoughts that come into my mind when I look at a guy; or in this case, _Chad. _

But, from what she was saying, there was no way I was going to get turned on, or become lustfull from Chad. He was just... Chad. I mean, sure he is okay looking, and has very blue eyes, that can distract you but, that doesn't mean I will cave or anything. If anyone is going to become turned on, it's going to be Chad, over me. Not that I want him to or anything.

But back to reality, Chad looked over at me, and smirked. "You ready to witness the _Chad Cave."_ He said pointing towards the closed door. "Are you calling yourself a wild animal, that lives in a cave?" I asked laughing at his choice of words. "Oh Munroe, I can be an animal... a very _uncontrollable _one." He said with a wink. I turned away from him feeling nervous again. There he goes again with that flirting. "Pervert." I hissed through my teeth. "Oh you know you like it, but it's just a joke." He said smiling at me.

I kept quiet, and waited for him to unlock the door. He pulled out a key from his pocket, then stuck it through the door-knob. The door opened, and he walked inside flipping the light-switch on. I followed behind, and studied my _new _home.

I was frozen in spot, looking around the lay-out in front of me. There was a black leather couch in the corner of the room, with a plasma in front of it, and a coffee table in front of the plasma. There was little tables on each side of the couch, with pictures of Chad from when he first started Mackenzie Fall's. _And yes, I use to watch the show, until I found out how big of a jerk Chad is. _The apartment also had hardwood floor, with a light shade of wood. The ceiling was pretty high, and the walls were white.

Chad started to walk to a door that was in the far left corner, opened it, and went inside. I decideed to follow behind him, just incase I got lost. When I opened the door, I saw Chad drinking a glass of water, on a bar stool. I looked around his kitchen. It had hardwood floors too, and white walls. The cabnints were wood, and the refrdigerater, oven, and microwave were all black, and shiny. There was also a island in the middle of the kitchen, where the bar stools stood behind it.

"You like it? I try to keep my place simple, because my parents live in a mansion, with a bunch of details, so I get tired of that." Chad said putting his now empty glass in the sink. I smiled at him, and nodded my head not speaking. His house was cozy, and would definetly be something I'd be living in when I turn 18. Which will be in three months.

"Here, I'll show you the rest of the apartment." He said going exiting through the same door we enterned in. I followed behind him, as we walked through a hallway, then stopped in front of a door. He opened it, and stepped inside. I walked in, and looked around the room.

It had white carpet, and had a white leather couch in the corner with two pillows on each end of it. On the other side of the room, there was a bed. It looked queen size, and it had a white plain comforter. There was a night-stand on the left side of it, with a clock on it. There was also another plasma in front of the bed. It looked like a nice room too, not to crowded, and also color-coded.

"This is my room. The couch has a pull-out bed in it, that's about a full size. You can have my bed, and I'll sleep on the pull-out." Chad said looking at me. I was shocked. Chad was going to let me, a guest, sleep in his bed. "Chad are you sure, I mean, I could always sleep on the pull-out." I said. He chuckled, then walked over to the couch, and sat down. "Sonny, you are the girl, and I'm not going to put you on a couch." Chad said settling in the couch to be comfortable. I went over to the couch, and sat down next to him.

"Okay. And Chad," I said looking at him. He had his eyes close, but they slowly opened as I said his name. "Yeah?" He asked. "Thanks. You know, for being a gentalman." I said. He sat up, and put a hand on my knee. "No worries Munroe. Anyways, it's getting kind of late, you want something to eat?" He asked standing up. I stood up with him, and streached. "Sure." I said walking out the door, to the kitchen for Chad to follow.

I got the the kitchen, and sat down on the bar stool. A few seconds past, and Chad entered, and went straight the the refridgerater. He pulled out a frozen pizza from the freezer, and placed it in the oven, and typed in a number. When he was done he went back over to the refridgerater, and pulled out a few drinks. "What do you want to drink? We have, orange juice, milk, pepsi, tea, and water." He said looking at me. "Water is fine. I'll be up all night if I drink tea, or pepsi." I stated. He got two glasses, and filled them both with water, then sat down next to me.

"It'll be done in like, fifteen minutes. So we can just chill in the living room, or jsut sit here, and talk." He said taking a sip of his water. "Let's talk." I said taking a sip of my water as well. "About what?" He asked putting his full attention on me. "Well, what exactly do we have to do for this whole marriage thing?" I asked. "I guess we go on dates, and shop together." Chad said. I blushed at the word 'date.' "True. So when should we, you know, start these _things?" _I asked. He smirked at me, and took my hand in his. "Sonny, will you go out with me on a date, tomorrow night?" He asked. I blushed, and took my hand back. "Duh you silly, it's kind of part of the whole assignment." I said. He nodded his head, and took another sip of his water.

After thirty minutes past, we were both sitting on the living room couch watching t.v. We were both stuffted, eating a whole pizza by ourselves. I yawned, and Chad looked over at me. "Want to go to bed?" He asked sitting up a little. I nodded my head, and we walked towards his bedroom.

When we got in there, Chad started to pull off his shirt. Once it was completely off, he turned towards me. "You gonna get out of those clothes are not?" He asked reaching for his pants. I put my hands up, and looked away. "Chad! Don't change in front of me!" I said running towards my suitcase, and pulled out my pajama's. I heard him chuckle at my reaction. But, I did get a little glance at his toned-out chest. _Stop it Sonny! You can't cave, or fall into his trap._ I shook my head, and walked into the bathroom, on the right side of the bed. I got in, and changed into my pajama's.

After a few minutes, I came out, and saw the pull-out bed made up, with a relaxed Chad in it. I gave him a small smile, and walked over to my bed, and got in it, pulling the covers over me.

"Munroe," Chad called out. I looked over at him, and saw he had his eyes closed. "Uh, yeah?" I asked. "Tomorrow we don't have to go into the studio, so that means we get to sleep in. I hope you don't fit your name in the morning, because I don't like getting up early." Chad said opening his eyes, and looking at me.

I smiled at Chad, and sat back again. "Trust me Chad, neither am I, so let's make a deal, and both sleep in." I said relaxing into the bed. "Will do Munroe, will do." Chad said quietly. After a few minutes of silence, I thought Chad was asleep, so I turned onto my side, how I usually sleep. "Goodnight Sonny," Chad said into the silence. "Night Chad." I said falling into a deep sleep.

* * *

**A/N: Okay, that's chapter two! I'm glad everyone likes the story so far, and I'll be updating as soon as I can. And thank you for all the reviews I got, and please review some more!**

**I do not own anything.**

**~Rita**


	3. Chapter 3

**Marriage-Hood**

_By: Rita Marie_

**Chapter Three**

**

* * *

**

I was having the best dream of my life. I was on stage, at my high-school back in Wisconsin- singing, and dancing with all I had in me. The principle of the school was about to announce who won for the _2010 _year, but it all crashed down, when someone was violently shaking me awake.

"Sonny, you need to get up. I made food, and it's getting cold, and my food is no good when it's cold." I heard Chad say shaking me even more. I wanted to slap him right now, for interrupting my dream, so I ignored him, groaned, and rolled over so my back was facing him. "Okay, I didn't want to do this, but since your being so difficult, it has to be done." I heard Chad say. I heard foot-steps getting softer, as they walked farther, and farther away from me.

Finally, peace. I was starting to fall into a sleep again until a surpise hit me, all at once.

Chad had poured ice-cold water all over my body. I shot my eyes opened, and turned towards him with my jaw dropped down to the floor. I saw him chuckling, then he scanned over my body, and his eyes went wide. I looked down, and saw I was wearing a white tank-top that was now see-through, and cling to my body- tight. It looked like I wasn't even wearing a shirt- minus the bra. I looked back up at Chad, and his face was now a smirk.

"I should of thought of this earlier." I heard him say, while still scanning my body head-to-toe. I quickly grabbed the wet cover, at the end of the bed, and pulled it up to my neck. "Aw..." Chad cooed. I shot him a dark glare, and cleared my throat. "That was a mistake Cooper." I said sternly. He busted out laughing- a fake laugh, and slapped his knees for dramatic effect. "Ha, oh yeah? What are you going to do about it, huh? Go tell your mommy?" Chad said chuckling. "Oh, just wait and see. You won't be laughing when I'm done with you." I said wickedly. I got out of the bed quickly, and made a dash to the bathroom, with a towel in hand.

I went in the bathroom, and put the towel on the sink, and made my way into the shower, with my clothes discarded on the floor. After relaxing in the shower, with the hot-steamy water running down my back, I turned the water off, and pulled the shower curtain back. I looked around for the towel, that I thought I laid on the sink, but it wasn't there. I looked for anything to dry off with, but I couldn't find anything but, two _little hand-cloths,_ replacing the spot where I laid my towel.

I didn't want to do this, but I grabbed the two cloths, and placed them both on the _two main parts-_ of the _front_ of my body. I opened the door slowly, hoping to _not _find Chad in the room. I looked around, and walked out slowly. As I was about to turn around to my suit-cases, I found them missing too. _What the hell? _

I turned around slowly, and scanned the room, until I heard a voice from behind me. "I am loving the view from back here." I heard a voice that belonged to no other but, _Chad Dylan Cooper's. _"Chad!" I screamed, turning around so he could see the front of me. "Ooh, I like it when you scream my name too." He said smirking. I blushed, at his pervert-ness. I knew he took his pervert-ness as a joke, but some girls could take it seriously. "You know, stealing your towel was a great idea." I heard him say quietly. "You what?!" I shouted. "Come on, it was just a joke." He said standing up, chuckling nervously, walking towards the door. "A joke? Really Chad, really? Is living life just a joke to you? Is this 'marriage' just a joke to you?" I said walking towards him with a threatening look. I yanked the towel out of his hands, and pulled it around my body quickly. "What? No, I just thought it would be funny. Who knew a comedian would get pissed off at a joke, that is actually funny." Chad said stopping in his tracks. I ran towards him, with my face red with rage. He ran towards the door, and shut it in my face. "Just remember later we have a date, so if I were you, I'd get ready." I heard him say from the other side of the door. I sighed, and walked towards my suit-case.

I pulled out a white skirt, with light green flowers on it. The skirt went two inches above my knees. I then pulled out a light green take-top, to match the green designs on the skirt. I didn't know if it was going to be a little chilly, because it is _spring time, _so I got a white, light sweater to wear over my tank-top. I went over to my other suit-case- where I kept all my shoes, and got out a pair of green, open-toed heals. They were about two inches so, it increased my height a little. I walked over to my make-up case, and took it to the bathroom, to start on my hair, and make-up. I plugged in the curler, and let it heat-up while I did my make-up. I put skin-toned foundation on my face, then put on light green eye-shadow, then a little bit of eye-liner, and then mascara. My lips looked a little plain, so I put on light pink, shinny lip-gloss. I took the curler, and curled my hair, in big ringlets, then unplugged it. I looked at my appearance, in the full size-body mirror. I looked good enough, so I made my way to the living-room.

I looked around, and saw Chad laying on his back, watching t.v. I made my way over to him, and saw him asleep. I shook his body a little to wake him up, but he didn't flinch. I smiled to myself thinking of a perfect way to get back at him. I walked over to the kitchen, and pulled out whip-cream, a cherry, and looked around for a feather. I found a feather, then made my way back in the living-room. I know what your thinking, this is a really cheesy thing to do, but I'm doing it. Just as I was about to put whip-cream on his face, his eyes shot open, and I fell back from surprise, and the whip-cream got all over my face.

"What do you think your doing?" Chad asked standing up looking at me. I wiped my eyes, and looked at him with a glare. "You planned this, didn't you?" I asked standing up with a glare. He looked confused, but I ignored his face. "You knew I was going to get you back, but you turned it around on me, to make me be the prank." I said walking towards him with my finger on his chest. "What are you talking about?" He asked. "Oh, don't play innocent with me Chad." I said with a glare. He backed up even more, until he tripped on the couch, and tumbled back- making sure to grab on to me before he did. We both fell, with me on top of him. He opened his eyes, and starred into mine. He didn't say anything, so I thought of a way to get back at him. I leaned forward, and he did the same, except he shut his eyes, while I kept mine open. I put my cheek to his lips, and wiped the whip-cream all over his face. His eyes shot open.

"Sonny!" He screamed wiping the whip-cream off his face. "Yes?" I asked with a smirk on my face. It's fun to turn-the-tables around. "How could you let me eat this stuff? It's like a thousand calories!" He cried out. I felt my face go red- from holding in my laughter. I was holding it all in, until I busted out laughing. "It is not funny." He said wiping his face. "Oh I'm sorry, weren't you the one who was trying to kiss me?" I asked crossing my arms. He blushed, and turned around. "Clean up, we have to go for our date soon." I heard him mumble, going into his bedroom.

I cleaned off my face, and went back into the living-room. I sat down on the couch, and watched _So Random _until Chad was done. Someone knocked on the door, so I got up to answer it. When I opened the door, I saw a women, that had blond hair, that went to her shoulders, with a black dress on, and bright blue eyes. A man was standing next to her, with blond hair, a black suit, and tired looking blue eyes. If I didn't know any better, I would of thought they were about to go on a date.

"Hi, what can I help you with?" I asked with a smile. They both looked at each other, then back at me, with a surprised face. "Is Chad here?" The women asked. "He's getting dressed, why?" I asked. "Wait, why are you here at...nine o'clock in the morning?" The man asked, not answering my question. "Yeah, funny story, we actually have to live together." I said. The both looked at each other again, then looked me from head-to-toe. "I'm Sonny, by the way, and you are?" I asked, extending my hand. "Chad's parents." The man said narrowing his eyes at me. My eyes widened in shock. "Mom, dad, what are you doing here?" I heard Chad say from behind me. I turned around, and saw he was only wearing a robe, with probably nothing under it. _Oh, this did not look good. _

* * *

**A/N: Hey people. Sorry for the late update, school has been hard, especially since we had our big, once a year test. But, now they are over so, I'll try updating as soon as possible. Ooh, Chad's parents, what's going to happen? What do you think they will say about seeing a girl at Chad's house, alone, with Chad only wearing a robe? What will happen to their date, they were going on? Want to find out? Just review, and give me any free ideas. **

**I do not own anything.**

**~Rita**


	4. Chapter 4

**Marriage-Hood**

_By: Rita Marie_

**Chapter Four**

* * *

I looked from Chad, to his _parents. _They all stood looking at each other, before I broke the silence. "Mr. Cooper, and Mrs. Cooper, why don't you come in?" I asked nervously. They looked at me, before they stepped inside the apartment, closing the door behind them. I looked up at Chad, and he looked shocked, and nervous. I hesitantly sat down next to Chad, on the couch, while his parents sat down on the other end- which was about five inches away. Yeah, the couch is pretty long.

"So, like I asked before, dad, mom, what are you doing here?" Chad asked rather harshly to his parents. I'm guessing his parents aren't close. "Son, we had lunch reservations for this afternoon, don't you remember?" Chad's mother said looking at her son with disbelief. "I thought that was next Friday?" Chad asked scratching the back of his neck. "No son, it's today. Now, who is this young lady?" Chad's dad asked nodding his head towards my direction. I sat back in my seat a little, feeling self-conscious. I know I shouldn't feel that way, but I feel I should get on Chad's parents good-side. For some strange, bizarre reason.

"I thought you knew, you know, Sonny, and I are married." Chad said putting a hand on my knee. I looked at his parents, who both stood up after a few seconds, letting the words process. "What!" They both screamed together. "No, no, no, Mr. Cooper, Mrs. Cooper, we aren't _married, _as in, married like we are in love," Chad coughed. "We have this assignment for school, and each of us got a partner to live with, and to act as a married couple." I said reassuring the two. They both sat down slowly. "Didn't you get a email from, Ms. Bitterman?" I asked. They both looked up, with a confused face. "I suppose Thomas didn't inform us." Chad's dad said. I looked at Chad confused, and he mouthed the word: _butler._

"Yeah, and Sonny, and I were on our way for a date. So I guess that's canceled." Chad said bitterly. I glared at him for being so disrespectful to his parents. We could always reschedule. Chad's mother looked up with a smile on her face. "Chaddy, why don't we have a double-date. It can be fun!" Chad's mother said with a change in attitude. I looked at Chad, and he looked like he was processing this thought. "Okay. But, I kind of need to change first." Chad said motioning to his blue robe he was still wearing. "Take your time!" Chad's mother called out, once Chad was in his room.

Both of his parents looked at me. I had that sick feeling in my stomach again. "So, your name is Sonny right?" Chad's mother asked me. I smiled at her, and nodded. "Well, my birth-name is actually Alison, but most people call me Sonny because it's my middle-name, and I have a 'sunny' personailty." I said. They both nodded, and smiled. Wow, change in attitude once they find out I'm not another, _Chaddy tramp. _"Well, my name is Sarah." Chad's mother said extending her hand. I gladly shook it, while Chad's father cleared his throat. "I'm Jimmy, but you may call my Jim." Chad's father said. I shook his hand too, and relaxed in the couch again. Just then, Chad came out of his room.

He was wearing a long-sleeved dark blue shirt, with dark blue jeans, and black shoes, with his hair perfectly done. "Ready to go?" He asked. I stood up, and walked over to the door. Chad's parents followed, and we all left the house, and stood outside of his apartment. Chad locked his door, and stuffed the keys in his pocket. We all walked down to the lobby, through the entrance doors, and to Chad's car outside. Chad drove, while I sat next to him, and Chad's parents sat in the backseat. Chad drove off, and went to our spot for the _double-date._

:.:.:.:.:

We arrived at the restaurant an hour later. We all got out of the car, and made our way to the front entrance. Chad opened the door for all of us, and went up to the sign-in sheet. He wrote down the name, _Cooper, _and stood there for a minute. A women with short brown hair, and welcoming green eyes came up to us. "Hello, welcome to the _Black Knight, _my name is Melody, and I'll be serving you today, table for?" She asked. I smiled, and told her four, while she led us to our table. The inside had black floors, black walls, and black tables, they even dimmed the lights to make it seem much darker. This place really fit its name. We got to our table, and Melody sat down four menus on the table. "I'll be back in a few minutes." She said, and scurried off. Chad, and I sat down on one side, while Sarah, and Jim sat on the other side.

"So Chad, how is _Mackenzie Fall's_ going?" Sarah asked, looking at Chad. "It's going great, the ratings have increased a ton, while _other shows _ratings are decreasing." Chad said nodding towards me. "Hey, my show is doing fine too." I defended. "Sure it is Sonny, sure it is." Chad said. I huffed, and looked at the menu. For the today's special, they had spaghetti, and salad. I thought that was good so, I set my menu back down, and smiled at Sarah, and Jim. They looked up, and smiled at me. "So Sonny, you are on that show _So Random _right?" Jim asked. "Yeah, I'm a comedian." I said smiling. I heard Chad scoff, and set his menu down. "Not a very funny one." I heard him mutter. I kicked his foot hard, from under the table. He yelped, and I smiled innocently at Jim, and Sarah. They returned it, and Melody came back with a pad, and pencil in hand.

"Okay, are you guys ready to order?" She asked politely. We all nodded, and called out our orders, and drinks, while she wrote it all down. She left, with our orders, and we all sat there in silence. "So uh, how long is this assignment going on?" Sarah asked. "For a month." Chad answered. She nodded. "So son, I hope you are being responsible, and are treating Sonny with as much respect as possible." Jim said. "Oh, I am." Chad said winking at me. I sunk down in my seat. Yeah right, him being a pervert, and stealing my belongings is being _very _respectful. "Are you two a couple, or just friends?" Jim asked. Chad coughed nervously. "We are uh, _just friends." _Chad said. I felt a little disappointed how he said: _just friends. _But, I guess it's better than, _just a enemy. _

Melody came back with our food, and drinks, and we all kept talking. About how we have been, and how work is. After a few hours went by, I seemed pretty comfortable with Chad's parents. So, that was a plus. Chad drove his parents to their house, and then drove us to his apartment. When we got up to his room, he opened the door, and sat down on the couch roughly. "Gosh, I hate it when they just drop by like that." Chad said rubbing his eyes. I sat down next to him, and observed him. He looked tired, and drained out. "Why? I mean, they are your parents, I figure you'd be close to them." I said. He looked up, and cleared his throat. "It's not that I don't like them, it's just they don't trust me that much, and they call me everyday. And me being close to them, that's a joke." Chad said laughing bitterly. "Why is it a joke?" I asked pushing for more answers. "Like I said before, if people want to know where I'm at 24/7, I'm not gonna wanna be close to them." Chad said standing up.

I stood up too, and nodded my head. "So, what are we going to do now?" I asked. As he opened his mouth, his phone rang. He held up a finger to signal- be quiet. I nodded, and watched him dig in his pocket for his phone. "CDC here," Chad said. He nodded his head, and his eyes went wide. "Wait, what is it, and why?" Chad asked. He nodded his head again, and pressed the 'end' button. "That was Ms. Bitterman," Chad said nervously. "What did she want?" I asked. "She said she is giving us something to take care of as a _married couple." _Chad said. "What's the _something?" _I asked. "She said to just drop by the studio, and pick it up, so we can take care of it during the weekend. "Okay then, lets go." I said walking out of his apartment.

:.:.:.:.:

We arrived at the studio, and we both got out of the car, and went into the studio to the classroom. We opened the door, and saw Ms. Bitterman sitting there with a fake smile in her face. "Ah, Ms. Munroe, and Mr. Cooper, how is the _newlyweds?"_ She asked. I faked a smile. "Just fine. Now, what is it that you wanted to give us?" I asked, trying to get out of here as soon as possible. I saw her reach down under her desk, and pull out the _thing. _"Sonny, Chad, meet your new responsibility." She said holding up a little _poodle-puppy._ "We have to take care of a dog?" Chad said with a horrified face.

* * *

**A/N: Hey people, happy Monday! I hate Monday's but I'm sure a lot of people do so, I added a new chapter to brighten the day. A dog? Uh-oh, you know poodles can bark really loud, and it's a puppy so you know what that means, it's gonna poop, cry, want to be fed 24/7. Let's see how this couple can take care of that. Review, and give me any ideas you have. **

**I do not own anything. **

**~Rita**


	5. Chapter 5

**Marriage-Hood**

_By: Rita Marie_

**Chapter Five**

**

* * *

**

"A dog, are you freaking kidding me?" Chad asked looking at the puppy with disgust. Ms. Bitterman stood up, and handed me the puppy. "Aw, aren't you a cutie!" I cooed hugging the little white puppy in my hands. "Sonny, watch out, that dog could attack you at any moment." Chad said backing away. Ms. Bitterman stood in front of Chad, and pointed a finger at his chest. "Now Chad, this may seem like a joke to you, but this little puppy was taken away from it's mother, for you two kids to take care of it. Now, I know you will take good measures of responsibility for it, won't you Mr. Cooper?" Ms. Bitterman said threateningly. I cut in before Chad had a chance to talk.

"Ms. Bitterman, _we _will make sure this little guy... or girl, will be well took care of. Now is this little _thing _a guy, or girl?" I asked holding it up. "A girl. And, her name is, Bella, and you better call it that, instead of referring her to _'that thing'." _Ms. Bitterman sneered. I nodded my head, and went over to Chad. "Want to hold her?" I asked. "Hell no." Chad muttered. I signed, and walked back over to Ms. Bitterman. "Is there anything we should know about Bella, before we go?" I asked. "No, but just give her a bath, she still has a little mud on her. She is a little outsider pup." Ms. Bitterman said, actually _smiling _at the puppy. "Oh, okay. Well, I guess we should get going then," I said walking towards the door. "Be responsible kids." Ms. Bitterman called out, before I shut the door, and made my way back to the car.

"Okay so, when we get home we are going to give Bella a tour of the apartment, then we are going to give her a bath. Okay?" I said looking at Chad. "You mean, your giving _it _a tour, and giving _it _a bath." Chad said stepping into the drivers seat. "Chad, it's not an _it, _this little girl has a name, and it's Bella. And, what do you mean me? This dog is your responsibility too. So, just for saying that, I'm making _you_ give Bella a bath, on your _own." _I said pointing a finger at his chest. "Pfft, you can't make me do a thing." Chad said. "Oh you think so?" I asked with a smirk. Chad nodded his head quickly.

:.:.:.:.:

"I can't believe your making me do this." Chad said holding the dog in his hands away from his body, as far out as he could. "Well, all I have to say is, good luck, and ill be sitting over here, watching this take action." I said sitting on the toilet seat. Chad placed Bella in the bath-tub, and rolled up his sleeves. "Okay, stay." Chad said to Bella. He turned the water on, and Bella jumped up, splashing the little water in the tub, into Chads eyes. "Damn it! Sonny, I can't do this!" Chad said. "Yes you can, you give up to easily. Now, be a good owner, and take care of Bella." I said calmly. Chad signed, and picked Bella up, and held her in his arms. He put the water on again, and let it fill up, until it was a few inches up, so it couldn't drown Bella.

"Now, please stay." Chad pleaded, placing Bella back in the tub. She sat there wagging her tail, looking up at Chad. Chad gave a small smile to her, and put shampoo in the water. Once the water became bubbly, he started to scrub Bella. "Hey, this isn't to bad." Chad said looking at me. Suddenly Bella jumped into Chad's arms, and shook, so soapy water got everywhere- but mostly on Chad. "Eww!" Chad whined. I signed, and picked up Bella. "I give up Sonny, please just finish her." Chad said walking out of the room. I put Bella back in the tub, and gave her a proper bath.

After a few minutes, I finished and put Bella on the floor, and dried her off with a towel. "Now that wasn't so bad was it Bella?" I asked in a baby voice. She let out a friendly bark, and shook her tail. I smiled at her, and picked her up in my arms. "Now, lets see what Chad is doing." I said to Bella. I walked into Chad's bedroom, and saw him sleeping on his bed. I put Bella on the bed, and saw her lick Chad's face. I put a hand over my mouth, to prevent me from laughing loudly. "Mm Sonny, I knew you wanted me." I heard Chad mumble. My jaw hit the floor, and I let out a giggle. Chad's eyes snapped open, and he looked at Bella. "Ah!" Chad screamed rolling off the bed. I erupted with laughter after that.

"What the heck! Why is this dog attacking me?!" Chad said standing up. "Attacking you? Chad, Bella was just giving you kisses." I said. "I knew that," Chad mumbled. "Do you know anything about a dog?" I asked. "Pfft, yeah," He said waving his hand in the air. I gave him a look, and he signed, and sat on the bed. "Well, not really. My parents didn't want to have a dog in the house while I grew up because, they didn't want the house messed up." He said. "So, you never owned a dog, but you had to be exposed to one." I said sitting down next to him. "Not necessarily, maybe a few here and there, but not really enough to know how they act." He said laying back on the bed.

"Well, now you have Bella, so bond with her. Here, you can let her sleep in your bed tonight." I said picking up Bella, and putting her on Chad's stomach. "Okay, I said I didn't have much experience with a dog, and yet, you hand over a puppy for me to sleep with." Chad said sitting up. "Yep now, you two go to bed, and enjoy her." I said giving Bella a kiss. "Where's my goodnight kiss?" Chad asked with a fake frown. I kissed his cheek, and saw it went red after I pulled away. He smiled, and walked over to his bed, and laid down. "Now, go to sleep." I heard Chad say to Bella. She started to let out small moans, to show she wanted something. This is going to be a long night.

:.:.:.:.:

**1:33AM**

"Bella, stop crying, and go to bed." I heard Chad mumble. I sat up, and saw Bella licking Chad's face again. "Okay, fine, fine," Chad said, sitting up, and picking up Bella. I heard him walk into the kitchen, and he came back a minute later with a two bowls in his hands. One was filled with can dog-food, and the other had water in it. Chad put the bowls to the side, and went back to bed. You could hear Bella eating, and drinking her water loudly. I put the pillow over my ears, to block the loud noises.

**3:55AM**

"Seriously Bella, again?" Chad mumbled, with Bella moaning cries out again. I opened one eye, and looked over at Chad, and Bella. She took her paw, and scratched it on Chad's hair. "Ugh!" Chad signed, sitting up. He jumped out of his bed quickly, and screamed. "Eww! Oh my gosh, you took a _crap _in my room?!" Chad whined. I let out a small laugh, and shut my eyes. "I hope Sonny is happy. Look at her over there sleeping, why don't you bug her?" I heard Chad say. I opened one eye again, and saw Bella sitting on the ground looking at Chad with her head tilted. Chad signed, and picked Bella up. I heard him open the front door, and close it. I shut my eyes again, and went back to sleep.

**5:23AM**

"No." I heard a male voice say. I opened my eyes, and saw Chad sitting up in his bed, _again. _Bella let out a bark, and Chad laid back in his bed. "I'm not giving in, your fine with whatever you want." Chad said. Bella jumped on the floor, and I saw her squat down. _Uh-oh. _Chad lifted his head, and looked at the floor. "What are you doing- Bella!" Chad said jumping out of the bed, and running over to Bella. Along the way, he slipped on the pee, and fell on his back. "Ow." Chad said. I got out of the bed, and went over to Chad. "What happened?" I asked acting clueless. "This stupid dog kept waking me up the whole night, and now I'm laying here, in her pee!" Chad said. I looked over at Bella, and saw her sleeping on Chad's pillow, in his bed.

"You sure about that Chad, because she seems to be sound asleep." I said pointed towards Bella. He lifted his head, and looked at Bella with his jaw dropped. "No, that's not funny! S-she wasn't asleep before!" Chad shouted, climbing to his feet. I laughed at his behavior, and walked back over to my bed. "Whatever you say Chad." I said remembering how Bella did act. "Sonny, you gotta believe me." Chad said shaking me. "Sure, sure." I mumbled pretending to fall asleep. I heard Chad mumble a few things, before he walked into the bathroom, turning on the shower. I laughed, and let sleep overtake me.

:.:.:.:.:

I woke up, when sun shinned on my face. I opened my eyes slowly, and saw the room empty. I slowly got up, and walked into the bathroom to clean-up. After taking a quick shower, getting dressed, and putting make-up on, I made my way to the living room. No one was in there, so I made my way into the kitchen. I saw Chad sitting on a bar-stool, with his head on the counter. Bella was laying next to his feet. I smiled, and walked over to them. Chad must be tired, Bella did wake him up like three or four times. I opened the fridge, and pulled out milk, and went over to the cabinet, and pulled out some cereal. I made myself a bowl of it, and sat next to Chad.

After I finished my bowl of cereal, I put it in the sink, and made my way into the living room. I sat down, and turned on the t.v. and put it on the news. The weather said it was going to be a nice day. I smiled, and turned the t.v. off. I looked around the room, and then the kitchen door came open, to reveal Chad. "Hey," He said sitting down next to me. "Hey, want to go to the park, and take a walk?" I asked, out of the blue. "Uh, sure, let me just get ready." Chad said standing up. I stayed seated, and waited for Chad to get done. This should be fun.

* * *

**A/N: Hello everyone. Spring-break is finally here! I'm so happy, I can actually sleep later than 6:00 AM. Anyways, hope you liked it, please review, and share any ideas. **

**I do not own anything.**

**~Rita**


	6. Chapter 6

********

**Marriage-Hood**

_By: Rita Marie_

**Chapter Six**

* * *

I walked down the parks' sidewalk, holding Bella on a leash with my right hand. Chad walked on my left side, away from Bella- but Bella had other plans, and decided to walk on my left, while managing to get tangled uo by my feet each time. I switched the leash to my left hand, while watching Chad's eyes go wide.

"Sonny, are you trying to make that dog attack me? If you seriously want me dead that bad, do it yourself." Chad said walking to my right side. I rolled my eyes at his exaggeration-level. He can be so immature, and delusional at times.

"Chad, please relax. Take a look at the size of this little puppy," I said looking at down at Bella. She wagged her tail, while letting her tongue hang-out of her mouth, breathing heavily. I looked at Chad, and saw him examine Bella.

"Now, you see that Bella is not even at big as both your hands put together. So, stop acting like a baby, and deal with it." I snapped, looking forward, continuing my walk. I heard Chad chuckle from beside me but, I ignored him, and continued walking. After a few minutes of silence, and walking ahead, Chad groaned.

"Sonny, this is so boring! Can you at least talk to me? Look, I'm sorry that _you, _can't handle my choice of words." He said smirking. I stopped in my tracks, and looked at him with disbelief.

"Really, I can't handle it? Are you seriously going there? Your the one who is scared of a little puppy. You think I want to hear you cry, every time Bella comes near you?" I said annoyed.

"First, Chad Dylan Cooper does _not _cry. Second, Bella will grow bigger, and will attack me, and you will feel sorry, once you find me dead on the floor, with Bella using me as her own personal bone." Chad said. I laughed at his delusional acts.

"Okay first," I said chuckling. "Bella is a toy size poodle, which means, she will only grow a _little _bit more. Second, if she can seriously kill you, then you are a wimp." I said. I looked over at him, and saw his face go pale.

"Okay, I'm a wimp." I heard Chad mutter sarcastically. He removed the leash from my hands, and walked faster ahead of me. I looked at him confused, and followed behind in his tracks. I stopped when he walked in the grass, and went to talk to two girls. _Is he seriously going to flirt with them? _

They handed him a red Frisbee, and he took it, giving them a million-dollar smile. The smile left his face when he turned to me. I saw him unhook Bella, and throw the Frisbee towards me. While the Frisbee was coming towards me, Bella ran towards it, full-speed. Then, she did the unexpected, and leaped in the air, catching it in her mouth. I looked surprised, and watched her run towards Chad.

Chad leaned down, and pet Bella smiling at her. He looked up at me, and smirked. He picked Bella up, and walked towards me- making sure his hips swaggered, to add effect to his _CDC walking-style._

"How is that wimpy for ya?" Chad said handing me Bella. I put the leash back on her, and lowered her to the ground. I stood back up straight, and looked at Chad, with a smirk.

"Well, that just proved you to be a even _bigger _wimp." I said smirking at him. His jaw dropped, and he looked lost. "Chad, when I said you were being a wimp, you didn't have to do all that to prove to me you weren't, all I wanted you to do was stop whining. But, playing with Bella was a nice touch- even though it was very wimpy of you." I said smirking at him. It felt good to see him with his jaw-dropped.

I looked away from Chad, and saw Tawni, and Devon sitting on a bench, with they dog running around them. I smiled big, and ran over to them, pulling Chad's hand along the way.

"Tawni!" I yelled excitedly. She looked up from her _Tween Weekly _magazine, and smiled. I pulled her into a hug, and surprisingly, she hugged back- not pulled away saying something like, _'my bubble!'" _I looked at Devon, and smiled. He returned it, with a nod. I looked down at their dog, and my face softened.

"Aw!" I said squatting down to pet the dog. It was a Chihuahua, and it had a pink jacket on, that said: _I'm Pretty! _All, in all, it was a cute puppy. "Hey, what's this little puppy's name?" I asked never taking my eyes off it. It started to tap its leg on the ground, when I itched behind it's ear.

"That's Pinkie!" Tawni said happily. _Pinkie? _Hm, that must have something to do with the color Pink, (which happens to be Tawni's favorite color) and the 'ie' must be a add on. "That's cute Tawni." I said, going to my full level.

Chad, and Devon were talking but stopped once I stood up. We were all silent, and looking at each other. I decided to break the uncomfortable silence.

"So, Tawni, Devon, how are you two doing?" I asked looking from Devon, to Tawni. Tawni, looked nervous, and Devon held the same look as her, while sitting down next to Tawni.

"Don't get mad but, Devon, and I are kind of a... _thing." _Tawni said nervously. I looked at her confused for a moment, until the words sunk in, and Devon put a arm around Tawni's shoulders. "Aw, that's great you two!" I said smiling. There faces relaxed, and Devon looked at Chad.

"Your together?" Chad said with a jaw dropped. "That's-" Chad said rising his voice. I put a hand over his mouth, and smiled nervously at Tawni, and Devon. "That's _great." _I said looking at Chad with a glare. I removed my hand from his mouth, and stood next to Chad.

"Well, how about you two? Have you both admitted that, your in love with each other?" Tawni asked. My breath got caught in my throat, and I looked at Tawni with a red face. "Tawni, we do _not _love each other. Trust me, we are _far _from it." I said, laughing nervously. Tawni rolled her eyes.

"Sonny, Chad, you two have a difficult relationship," Tawni started off. I nodded my head, while I saw Chad do the same from the corner of my eye. "Now, there is a type of relationship, when you can hate someone, and love them at the same time." Tawni stated. I heard Chad scoff, and I did the same, agreeing with him. "It's called, a love/hate relationship." Tawni finished smiling at her capability to teach others something.

"Wow Blondie, you actually think we love each other?" Chad said. "Hey, her names Tawni dude." Devon spoke glaring at Chad. Chad rolled his eyes. "Well, I didn't say _love _on it's own, I said love, _and _hate." Tawni said correcting Chad.

"Well, there is no _love _to it, just hate." Chad said. I nodded my head, not planning on saying anything. "Fine, if you don't believe me, suit yourselves. When you two are together, and _legally _married one day, I better get a big apology." Tawni said. She stood up, and brought Devon up with her.

"Devon, and I are going to head home." Tawni said picking up Pinkie. "Wait," I said stopping them. "Have you heard anything from the other couples?" I asked. "Yeah, they were here earlier. They told us, to tell you hello." Devon said. I nodded my head, and watched them walk off. "Bye!" I called out. They waved their hands, and walked hand-in-hand to their car.

"Tawni is out of her mind." I said to Chad. "Yeah, us actually liking each other. Yeah right." Chad said. I nodded my head, and picked Bella up. "Let's go home." I said to Chad. "Oh, now your considering it _your _home?" Chad asked smirking at me. I blushed at my slip-up. "It's cool Sonny. It is your home for the rest of this marriage." Chad said walking towards his car. I followed him, not bothering to talk.

:.:.:.:.:

Bella was on the living room ground, laying on a towel, taking a nap. She laid on her back, breathing peacefully. You could probably get sleepy just watching her sleep so well. Chad, and I were on the couch, sitting side-by-side, while Chad flipped through channels. I got annoyed at him, because he wouldn't keep it on one channel longer than a second, so I took the remote from his hands.

"What the?" Chad said looking at me. "Chad, you won't keep it on a channel longer than a second, so I'm gonna leave it on this, and we're watching it no matter what." I said looking at the t.v. The information of the show was still up, so I read it out-loud.

_"Difficult Relationships - Jackie, a new girl in town, runs into a boy named Jack, who is very rude to her, and doesn't welcome her in at all. But, while Jackie became furious with him, he decides to change his attitude, and shows her around. Along the way, they fight, and don't get along at all. But, at other times, they act like they knew each other for their whole life, and act as if they were in love. Their relationship is confusing for both of them, but they settled on one category for their relationship in the end. One little word called, love." _I said finishing up.

That sounded a lot like us. Except, I'm not exactly _new_ now, but I was, and Chad was very rude to me when I first talked to him. He also was never welcoming. But, along the way until now, we are hateful to each other, but other times, we are lovable. Is it true that we have a love/hate relationship?

I looked over at Chad, and saw he was starring at the screen. "Ha, this movie sounds... _familiar." _Chad said quietly. I looked back at the screen too, and kept starring at the description.

"Ha, yeah. I wonder why it sounds so familiar." I said blankly. "It's kind of like a, love/hate relationship." I said not removing my eyes.

"I know what it reminds me of," Chad said. I took my eyes off the screen, and looked at him. He looked away from the screen too, and looked at me- dead in the eyes. "It reminds me of... _us." _Chad said.

We starred at each other for a few more seconds, until both of our minds told us to do one thing. That's when Chad tackled me on the couch. He kissed me roughly, and like their was no tomorrow. Their was one thing that surprised me the most; _I was kissing him back, with as much intensity. _

********

**

* * *

**

**A/N: Hey everyone! I'm so sorry I haven't updated. I don't really have an excuse, but I want to blame the other amazing/tempting stories out there- that made me read them. Oh snap, Chad, and Sonny actually kissed? Where did that come from? I made the movie up, as you can tell. I just wanted it to sound like Chad, and Sonny. I hope you guys liked this chapter! Please review, and share any free ideas.**

**I do not own anything.**

**~Rita**


	7. Chapter 7

**Marriage-Hood**

_By: Rita Marie_

**Chapter Seven**

* * *

_We starred at each other for a few more seconds, until both of our minds told us to do one thing. That's when Chad tackled me on the couch. He kissed me roughly, and like their was no tomorrow. Their was one thing that surprised me the most;_ _I was kissing him back, with as much intensity. _

He captured my bottom lip roughly between his lips. He sucked so hard, it was a pleasure. I moaned his name, while running my hands through his thick, blond hair. I pulled roughly on his hair, and heard him moan out my name. I flipped us so I was straddling him. He seemed to like this, because he moaned my name again. I began to feel light-headed so I pulled back for air. He began to kiss my neck, and suck on it. _That's defineietly gonna be a hickey. _

He flipped us back over, and kissed my again, while running his hands down my body. Once he got to my left leg, he hitched it over his lower back, while running his hands up and down. Once he moved his hands up to my shirt, he started to pull it up. Then, I froze.

I pulled away quickly, and pushed him off of me. He must of been caught off guard because he fell to the floor with a thump.

"Oh my god." I said feeling my lips. _I cannot believe I just did that. _

"W-what's wrong?" Chad said breathlessly, standing up. I starred at him, and lowered my hand, from my lips.

"We shouldn't have done that Chad! Oh my god, I can't believe we did that. I can't believe you didn't stop! Why did you kiss my in the first place?" I said standing up pacing. Chad stood there starring at me. Then I saw a smirk appear on his face.

"Oh, I'm sorry, are you blaming me for this?" He asked crossing his arms. I stopped pacing, and glared at him.

"Yes Chad, this is your fault!" I said bitterly. He continued to smirk, and walked towards me.

"Well, sorry to say but," He said leaning towards my ear. "You were the one kissing me back." He said turning around, and walking towards the kitchen.

I starred at his back as he walked through the door. _I did kiss him back. _Why did I kiss him back? Why? Surely I don't think more of him as a enemy. But, I shouldn't be blamed here, he started the whole making-out on the couch deal.

I stomped over to the kitchen door, and opened it roughly. "Okay look, do not turn this thing around on me. You kissed my first, and I want to know why." I said starring at Chad. He shaked his head, and chuckled.

"Okay, first, tell me why _you _kissed _me _back." He said leaning against the fridge.

"I, um, I kissed you back because I was caught up in the moment..." I said looking towards the ground, that was much more interesting.

"Oh, well then that's my answer, caught in the moment." Chad said, walking out of my kitchen into the living room. I followed behind him, and sat on the couch, that I was just at a few minutes ago. _Kissing Chad._

"Okay, so we were both caught in the moment." I said after a few seconds in silence. He nodded his head, and sat down next to me.

"So uh, how about this stays in this house, and doesn't travel outside of it." I said blushing. He nodded his head again.

The room was in silence. Very uncomfortable silence.

I laughed, and looked at him. "I can't believe we actually kissed each other."

"Ha ha, yeah." He said talking for the first time in a few minutes.

"It totally didn't mean anything either." I said still laughing weekly.

"Totally." He said smiling sheeplishly.

"You know, since we both know it didn't mean anything, would it matter if we did it again?" Chad asked smirking. I blushed, and smacked his arm.

"Jerk." I muttered.

:.:.:.:.:

Monday rolled around, and it was time for us to go to school. Ms. Bitterman wanted to see how everyone was working out with their marriage. Chad, and I haven't been talking that much lately. You know, after the big kiss. It was becoming really awkward to be in the living room together. By the couch. Where _it _happened.

Anyways, we walked in the classroom, and saw a few of the other couples already in there. We greeted them, and sat down next to each other. A few minutes later, Tawni, and Devon walked in.

"Hey Sonny, Chad." Tawni said sitting down in front of us. "How have you guys been? You look kind of _tense." _Tawni said. I smiled nervously at her. "Of course we are fine, it's not like something awkward happened between me, and Chad, that's rediculous." I said nervously. _Curse my lying skills. _Chad kicked my leg from underneath the table, and gave me a look, to not go on.

"What she is saying is, we are fine. Now, how are you two?" Chad asked smoothly.

"Oh, as happy as ever. Right Devon?" Tawni asked. Devond shaked his head, while smiling.

Ms. Bitterman walked in, with a scowling face, and sat down at her desk, pulling out the list of marriage couples.

"Hello children, I'm assuming everyone is doing good with this project?" She asked, without looking up. "Great. Now, I really want to advance this whole project, and I'm going to make it a little more difficult on you." She said finally looking up.

"I want each person in the couple to go to each others family gathering. Better known as their family reuninion. And, I already checked with each parent, and it's a done deal." She said with a evil smile.

I felt all the color to my face pale. _Chad cannot meet my looney family. _He will tease me non-stop!

"Okay, that's really all I wanted to tell you. So, dismissed!" She said moving her hands in a motion to say leave.

As I was walking out quickly, someone grabbed my arm. I looked at the calprat, and saw Tawni starring at me.

"What's wrong with you Sonny, you've been acting strange ever since I saw you today. What's the deal?" She asked looking at my strangly.

"Nothing is wrong." I said nervously.

"Sonny." She said sterly.

I took her arm, and lead her to the end of the hallway, and looked around. I didn't see anyone so I looked at her.

"Okay," I said taking a deep breath. "Something happened." I said choking up. Tawni made a moving on motion.

"Chad, and I, we um..." I said having a hard time getting it out.

"Sonny, just say it!" Tawni said getting impatient.

"We kissed!" I blurted out.

Tawi starred at me with wide eyes.

_Oh gosh, what have I done?_

* * *

**A/N: So sorry for the long wait! I have just been brain dead, and couldn't think of anything to write about. I hope this is good enough. Not one of my best chapters. Anyways, Chad, and Sonny kissed, and now its awkward between them. Is it awkwardness, or sexual tention? Sonny told too? Uh-oh. Seems like drama to me. Anyways, please review, and share ideas. I need them. :P**

**I don't own anything. **

**~Rita**


	8. Chapter 8

**Marriage-Hood**

_By: Rita Marie_

**Chapter Eight **

* * *

"You, and Chad... kissed?" Tawni screamed.

I covered her mouth, and whispered to her telling her to be quiet.

"Look, we just got caught up in the moment, and it just... happened. It was really unexpected." I said looking at her facial expression. It turned from shock, to a smirk.

"I knew this would happen, didn't I tell ya!" She said jumping up-and-down clapping. She stopped after a few seconds, and turned towards me with a scowl on her face.

"You two kiss, and you didn't tell me about it? Sooner?" She said holding a hand to her heart. "I thought we had a better relationship than this, Sonny!" She said looking at me like she was about to cry.

"Tawni, I'm sorry! I just thought... you know, you'd be upset with me." I said looking towards the ground. She perked up, and pulled my head up to look at her.

"Me upset with _you?_ Ha! You've got to be kidding me. I'm _far _from being upset. In fact, I'm _thrilled! _It's about time you get yourself a man!" She said smiling.

I snorted in a un-lady manner. "Tawni, you must have a screw loose, I am not _dating _Chad. That was just one kiss, and it _won't _happen again."

"Oh, I see what your doing." She said looking at her nails. "What?" I asked confused. "You have that whole _friends with benefits _thing going on. I must say, I would have never thought of you to be that type of girl. Sneaking around, doing God knows what with Chad." She said still inspecting her nails.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, back that train up," I said using stopping signs with my hands. "What train?" She asked looking at me weirdly. _Ugh, Tawni. _"Me, and Chad are _not _'friends with benefits.' In fact, we are barely friends."

"Whatever Sonny, but when you two finally get over that bridge that seems to be in between you, I'll still be here laughing and telling you my four favorite words." She said putting a hand on her hip.

"Keep telling youself that Tawni. It is far from reality." I said shaking my head.

:.:.:.:.:

It's finally Friday afternoon, and Chad, and I are packing our bags to go to my house for the 'Munroe's Family Reunion!' He is in for a hell of a ride. My family is far from normal. I love them deeply, but when they get competitive over one of our silly games we play, they turn into wild animals. I can say, I do get competitive too, but not as wild as them.

The family reunion is usually held at my house because in Wisconsin, we do own a pretty big house. Not to brag or anything, but it can be considered a mansion. Chad probably thinks other-wise, and thinks of live in a shack or something. _Pfft, as if!_

Seeing as everyone tries to spend the night at our place, it may be big, but those rooms sure can fill up. I hope Chad gets the guest room on the other side of the house, as far away from my room as possible.

"Sonny?" Chad asked from his bed. I looked over, and saw him by his suitcase looking at it with a confused expression.

"What?" I asked finishing up my shirt folding, and looking at him.

"So, I never actually been to Wisconsin, but is there like, any beaches or whatever there?" He asked holding up swimming trunks.

"Not by my house, but we do have a backyard with a big-" I started with Chad interrupting me.

"Sonny, I'm not gonna swim in one of your 'mud-pits' or so called 'lake.'" He said putting up air-quotes. I chuckled softly to myself knowing how far off he was.

"Chad, I will assure you, there is a place for you to swim. Bring your swimsuit, you'll need it." I said smirking at him.

"Are you sure you just don't want to see me shirtless?" He asked flexing his muscles.

"Positive." I said biting my lip to prevent laughing in his face. He looks rediculous doing that.

"Only if you bring a bikini." He said in a sing-song voice. My jaw dropped as I starred at him.

"Come on Sonny, I'll be tortured enough staying in your shack." He said in a pleading voice. _Ha, didn't I tell you he would think I lived in a shack?_

"Fine." I said.

"Fine." He said putting his swimming trunks in his bag.

"Good!"

"Good!"

"So are we good?" He asked turning towards me.

"Maybe." I said sticking my tongue out at him.

He looked at me with his jaw dropped.

:.:.:.:.:

"Sonny!" My grandmother called out. She wobbled over to me giving me a kiss on both of my cheeks. "Darling, you have gotten so darn big!" She said with a goofy smile. She looks like any other grandmother, who happens to be over-weight. She is a sweet old-lady but talks non-stop. I have to fake being sick sometimes to get away from her. I know its mean, but come on, who wants to listen to your grandmother talk on-and-on about her childhood memories. Not me, that's for sure.

"Well, who is this handsome fella?" She said looking over at Chad.

"Chad Dylan Cooper." Chad said extending his hand. My granny grabbed his hand, and pulled him into a hug. "You smell so good!" She said sniffing his hair. _Cue red face. _

"Uh, thanks?" Chad said trying to pull away.

"Granny, Chad and I are doing a school project together, and it requires him meeting my family, and me meeting his." I said pulling Chad away from her.

"Is that so?" She said looking between us. We both nodded, and stood there silently.

"Well, that's interesting. So what is this project called?" She asked crossing her arms.

"Marriage-Hood," Chad, and I said at the same time.

"You two have to be married? Huh. Well Chad Dylan I hope you treat this one well, Sonny was a very shy girl here, first boyfriend broke her little heart. I could kill that Christopher." She muttered.

"Granny, don't share childhood memories. Please." I said pleading with my eyes.

"Fine. Chad Dylan, would you like to come into the Munroe's home?" Granny asked Chad.

"I guess." He said walking behind her. "I have to say, this will be the first, and shack I'll be staying in." Chad said.

"Shack? What shack?" Granny asked confused.

Just then my old house came into view. It was white with black stripes around the windows, and doors. It had a pathway leading to the two entrance doors with a bush beside the door. White picket fence was around the whole house. You could see the in-ground pool in the backyard from a angle if you looked. The water was crystal blue with diamond pool lining. The grass was a healthy green color, holding few flowers here, and there.

"Whoa." I heard Chad mutter beside me. I smirked to myself, and looked over at him.

"You okay there Chad, your looking a little... hm, shocked?" I said crossing my arms.

He looked over at me, and regained his composure.

"Pfft, I'm fine. Nice place." He said smoothly. _Darn him for being a good actor. _

"Thanks." I said walking towards the front entrance.

"Sonny, your mother is in there cooking with your aunt. Your uncle, grandfather, and cousins are in the game room playing the _Wii. _You, and Chad will stay on the third floor in the living room. I'm sorry you can't have your room, or a proper room, but more people are on their way so there will not be enough room. Plus they are my age, and are far to old to sleep on a couch. Is that okay dear?" She asked sweetly.

I couldn't say no to that, because it did make since. "Of course it's okay granny." I said smiling.

"Great! Now go ahead and lead Chad to the third floor so you can drop off your belongings." She said walking ahead of us into the house.

"Your making me sleep on a couch?" Chad said in a whining voice. "Chill out Chad, the couch is leather, and is _very _comfortable. You'll be fine. Now follow me." I said walking to the side of the house, and up some stairs leading to the third floor. I unlocked the door, with my key and walked in, with Chad following behind me.

The third floor included the sun-room, movie theater, and the living room. When you first walked in, you saw the sun-room, which had two white couches, with stone flooring, and a glass table with magazines, and flowers on it. I went through another door leading to the living room. The living room included black carpet, with a black leather couch in the middle of the room with a 70" plasma on a glass table in front of it. Off to the side was a mini-fridge that held fruits, and waters in it. On the other side of the room had a shelf that held over 500 greatest hit movies.

"This is where we will be staying. I don't think anyone else will be up here so it's all ours." I said setting my lugage on the couch. Chad did the same, and looked around.

"Damn! This place is tight!" He said with a smile on his face. _Where's my camera? Kid-Chad just came out. _

"I'm glad you like it." I said chuckling from his inner-boy behavior.

"Want to see the movie theater?" I asked. "Damn straight!" Chad said following me to another door that was black. I chuckled again from seeing Chad break down his 'cool-guy' acting.

I opened it up, and went inside. The lights were dim to hold that movie theater realistic creativity. Their were five rows of chairs with ten in each row including a cup holder in them. Two sets of couches on each sides of the chairs, and a 100" projector. In the very back held the newest movies that recently came out.

"This is awesome! Wow, who knew you were rich?" Chad said looking at me. I gave him a glare, and he held up his hands. "Sorry, I mean, you don't act like you are." Chad said looking at me up-and-down.

"Well, I don't flaunt it like you do. I just like to keep it to myself." I said honestly.

"I don't see why, but okay." Chad said shrugging. "So it's almost," Chad said looking at his watch. "8:30, what do you want to do?" He asked looking at me.

"We could watch a movie?" I said shrugging. "Okay." He said walking over the the shelf. I followed him, and looked at the same movies he was looking at.

Then I saw it.

That same movie.

That caused awkwardness with Chad and I.

Something that couldn't be took back.

_**"Difficult Relationships"**_

I looked over at Chad slowly. He looked at that movie, and his head shot up and looked at me. We were only a inch apart from each other from standing so close. I swallowed, and looked into his deep blue eyes. I got lost in them. Then it happened, that same feeling came back again. Causing that gravitational pull to occur. His blue eyes were coming into a closer view of my brown eyes. Then I saw his close. My natural instant was to do the same.

_So I did. _

* * *

**A/N: Duh, duh, duh, oh my, Channy getting ready to kiss again? Sorry to leave a cliffy, I felt the need to be evil. :D Hope everyone likes this chapter, and please leave a review before you click the 'X' !**

**I do not own anything.**

**~Rita**


	9. Chapter 9

**Marriage-Hood**

_By: Rita Marie_

**Chapter Nine**

* * *

No way is this happening again.

Oh, but it is.

My lips touched his in a soft passionate kiss. He grabbed both sides of my face and deepened the kiss. He tugged my bottom lip between his two soft pouty ones. I moaned and roughly pushed my tongue in wet warm mouth. I moaned again when I could taste fresh spearmint gum flavor. I pushed both of my hands in his soft luscious blond hair. I pulled on it, and he grunted lowering his hands to my waist. I felt my legs begin to shake from the intense kiss. Chad must have sensed this because he lowered his hands to my butt, cupping it, and roughly began to push it up, allowing me to wrap my legs around his waist. I felt him begin to push more pressure to my butt, as if he was massaging it. I moaned louder and felt a deep pressure in the bottom of my stomach leading down to my lady parts. I never felt that before, but I really liked it. Then I felt something stiff, and hard poking in my sensitive nub. I couldn't help but moan louder and began rocking my hips towards the stiff object trying to regain friction. Chad squeezed my butt harder and groaned louder.

I felt my airway begin to close up, telling me to breathe. I pulled away taking deep, much needed breathes. I heard Chad do the same leaning his forehead against mine.

"Sonny," He said breathing heavily. I nodded my head telling him to go on, I couldn't form any words from two things; one, I could barely breathe. Two, that kiss was the most erotic thing I ever witnessed, and I wanted more. A lot more then I should want.

"I know." I said in a raspy voice, still trying to catch my breathe.

"No Sonny, I l-" Chad stopped short of his sentence when the movie theater door slammed open to reveal my stunned mother. Chad, and I both tensed.

"What in the _hell _is going on in here?" My mother said in a strained voice, that she only used when she was _very _angry with me.

:.:.:.:.:

"I mean, I know you are a teenager growing up Sonny, but come on, you were wrapped around the boy like you were just newly weds starting on their honeymoon!" My mother said pacing in front of me.

After Chad, and I got caught, Chad placed me down, excusing himself, and shooting me a unreadable expression, and walking silently into the bathroom. While I was stuck with my very angry mother.

So now I was in the living room, with my mom pacing around like a lunatic.

"Mom, I can explain." I said quietly. She stopped pacing and shot me a glare.

"Young lady, you are living with this boy for this school project. How do I know you aren't doing much more then kissing? For God's sake, you are wearing a purity ring! That thing is telling you to wait off for sex, not go around and sleep freely with random guys! I thought I raised you better than this!" She said turning around and pacing again.

"Mother! I am not sleeping around! How could you even say something like that!" I said holding back the tears. _Now is not the time to get emotional Sonny._

"Well, what am I suppose to say? I walk in and find you two doing, doing that!" She said rubbing her face down roughly.

"Sonny, tell me straight. Do I _need _to put you on birth control?" She asked finally in a calm voice.

"What? No!" I said pushing my hair away from my face.

"How far." She said after a few moments of silence.

"What?" I asked confused.

"How far, have you went." She said avoiding my eyes.

"Mom," I said laughing nervously. How would I tell my mom we kissed before. It was even heated. I mean we could have went _all the way _if I didn't think about what was going on.

"Oh my god." She said quietly. She must have took my silence as a bad thing because she was pulling at her hair roughly.

"Mom, it isn't like that," I said standing up.

"Sit down!" She yelled, finally looking at me with the most angry eyes I ever saw from my mom.

I sat down quietly afraid I would get smacked if I didn't. The living room door opened revealing my grandmother.

"Connie, what's going on up here?" My granny said looking between the two of us.

"Sonny," My mother spat at me. "why don't you tell your grandmother." She said walking to the wall, and leaning on it.

"What's going on honey?" She said walking towards me, sitting down slowly next to me. I blushed not knowing how to tell my grandmother I was in a not so g-rated kiss.

"Sonny here was going beyond the line, that I so happened to walk in on." My mother said answering the question for me.

"What's going on?" My grandmother said confused.

"Sonny is having sex with some boy she brought here, and she barely knows him!" My mother said covering her eyes.

"I do know him oh-so-well, but that doesn't mean-" I began roughly, but my mother interrupted me. "Save it."

"Sonny, I-I don;t understand. You just said it was just a project." She said scratching her head and looking lost.

Just then the living room door opened _again _revealing a sight I never thought I'd see.

Chad Dylan Cooper was standing there with his blond hair in every direction, his clothes all wrinkled looking like he just rolled out of bed. He looked like a little boy caught taking cookies from the cookie jar before dinner. He looked at my briefly before looking at the ground.

He cleared his throat before walking into the room slowly.

"Oh, back for round two?" My mother said letting out a sarcastic laugh. Chad looked at me again before looking at my mother.

"No." He said clearing his throat again. He looked at me again before lowering his eyes to the floor.

"Sonny, can I have a word with you?" He asked still staring at the floor.

I got up quietly, and walked towards him.

"What do you think your doing with my daughter mister-" "Connie! Let the girl talk with the young man." My grandmother said interrupted my mother. I smiled softly at her, and she returned it with a wink.

I walked in front of Chad, leading the way to the the hallway. He came out in the hallway closing the door softly before looking at me with dark lust-filled eyes. "Sonny," He said before grabbing onto my waist pulling me towards his lips roughly for the second time that day. I tried to push him back expecting a answer why he was acting this way, but couldn't fight it as I began to lose myself in the kiss.

He then pulled back, and stepped away from me tripping over his own two feet from trying to get away so fast. "I'm sorry." He said pulling at his hair. "I don't know what's going on with me." He said rubbing his face just like my mother was doing earlier.

"Chad, I am to be blamed just as much as you are." I said trying to ease the awkwardness.

"No Sonny. I have these feelings for you that I never had for anyone else." He said looking at the ground, pulling at his hair again.

"I know you hate me, but come on! I can't be that bad!" I said feeling like a loser.

"Sonny, I don't hate you." He said walking towards me slowly. "It's the total opposite of that." He said still walking towards me at the same speed. "I have these feelings that are in the pit of my stomach trying to ease their way out towards you. They make me feel all fuzzy inside when I see you. When I see you, I feel my eyes light up on their own accord, my smile stretch my face out even more then possible, and my hair shine brighter than the blond it is. I feel my spine stretch on its own making me slightly taller than what I am, giving me that model stance. My fingers grow longer just to reach towards you just to touch that long, shinny brown hair. I can't help but think of how it would be if we were to ever take things farther than just being enemies, civil, friends." He finally reached me, and took my hand rubbing soft circles in it. "Sonny, I'm not really sure what this all means but, I-I think I might _love _you." He then looked into my eyes. His eyes turned brighter, and made me want to smile just to see if they could turn any brighter.

Reality then kicked in, and I realised what Chad had said. I tensed up, and looked at our conjoined hands.

_Did I have a thing for Chad?_

_Did I like Chad?"_

_Did I LOVE chad?_

All these things moving around in my head, making me feel sick to my stomach from all the excitement. Then I thought about my mother in the other room. She wanted to rip my head off from even finding me and Chad kissing. What would she do if she knew we were dating? I love my mother, and wanted to respect her. This would definitely be _disrepectful._

I didn't know what to do.

_Chad, or my mom?_

I began to open my mouth to try and respond to Chad's speech. But began to close it because I didn't know how to answer him. His eyes lost all the brightness in a flash of a second.

_What do I do?_

* * *

**A/N: Hi everyone. I'm back, :D. Well, for this chapter. Anyways, I was so into this chapter, I couldn't stop writing. But I decided to break it off here, because we need to help Sonny out with her decision. Well, should she do what her mom wants, and not get involved with Hollywood's bad-boy? Or should she follow her heart, and tell Chad she might feel the same? You guys decide with your reviews. Because at this point, there is a big twist. It could go either way. So please, leave a review and tell me what YOU want to see happen. **

**I don't own anything.**

**~Rita**


	10. Chapter 10

**Marriage-Hood**

_By: Rita Marie_

**Chapter Ten**

* * *

Chad's eyes lost all hope, and faith in them. I knew I was the reason for that. And I felt terrible.

"Oh." Chad said taking a step back. He looked at the ground, stuffing his hands in his pockets. He looked like he lost something so important to him. Like, that one prized possession when your a kid. Such as your favorite barbie, or your favorite video game just took away after you finally liked it. Or after you finally _loved _it.

"Chad," I said in a shaky voice. "I-I need time to think about all this." I said feeling the need to run up to my bedroom, and letting every tear left inside of me escape; until I was dried up.

"No Sonny, I get it." Chad said turning around. "I may not have always had the love every other child had, I may of gotten everything I wanted, but you can't buy love! And-and, when I finally feel something towards someone, they don't return it. I'm never that lucky. No one is _never _that lucky." He said sniffling softly.

I wanted to run to him. Hold him, tell him I can love him too.

_But I can't._

I can't lose my mother. She was there all my life up until now. I can't cut off all connections with her. She was there when I first tried riding a bike, but failing miserably. She was there when I hoped on the bus for the fist day of school, but ended up crying to the teacher saying I wanted her with me. She was there to comfort me when I had my first kiss, and the boy ran away saying I was bad. She was there when I first got my period, and I thought I was dying. She was there when I asked about sex, and she was the one to explain it to me. She was there when I came to Hollywood to be on _So Random._ She was there when I had trouble being the _new kid. _She was there when she walked in on me and Chad.

I wanted to be there for her. _But I wanted Chad too. _

Life isn't fair, but you have to deal with it. No matter how much you hate your decisions. Once you chose, there's no going back. Unless that person is willing to wait for you. In my case, _I hope he will._

"I'm sorry." I said looking away from Chad. I couldn't look into those blue orbs seeing the sadness in them. I wouldn't be able to take it. I know I'm being cruel, but this is reality. You gotta do the right thing. _This is the right thing. _But why does it hurt so bad? _Life hurts. _

I didn't say another word. I opened the living room door up, walked inside, and shut it quietly. I didn't hide the tears that fell freely now. I let the water built inside of me, collapse into a puddle by my feet. There's no going back. Maybe later, but not now.

:.:.:.:.:

"You made the right choice Sonny." My mother said pulling me into a hug. I wanted to hold onto her, and let my tears stain her shirt, but I couldn't. She was the reason for my sadness. But I kept my mouth shut, and let her hold me, while I sat motionless.

After I left Chad in the hallway I walked into the living room to find my mother more calmed down, and my grandmother sending me a sad smile, while walking out of the room. I guess what she told my mom helped. So my mom told me what teenagers should do, and shouldn't do, and what a purity ring means. I only nodded, at the right moments. I haven't said a word or showed any emotion after I left Chad, but I still cried. My mom put away from motherly act, and tried to comfort me like a friend. But that was something she wasn't at the moment. She doesn't know what went on in that hallway, and I don't want her to know anytime soon.

"Hollywood players like him jump in bed with a different girl every other day. Do you want to be that next girl hes with? Seriously Sonny, look at the magazines they are selling now. It has every life detail of _Chad Dylan Cooper. _Every little tramp that has came out of his bedroom. Surely your smarter than to fall for his act." She said rubbing my shoulder lightly.

Really mom, listening to the tabloids?They take anything you say, and twist it around on you. Not in one second would I believe a word they say. If only my mother wasn't so naive.

"Anyways, It's getting late. I'm going to head to bed. And remember, don't listen to a word that boy says. Do not give into temptations." She said getting up and walking out of the room.

_Why is she acting this way? _She would never act this way if I would have came home with a boy saying we were dating. She would welcome him with a few warnings, and open arms. But now since she has stepped into the teenage world, with horniest, kissing, and _romantic movies, _she can't handle it. She couldn't handle seeing me kissing someone the way porn stars do. _Well, that's how the kiss felt to me. Porn star material!_

I just wanted to disrespect her, and spit in her smug face saying: face reality mom! Life is not filled with saints. People are made to make mistakes. We are not all born perfect.

But no. She wouldn't listen. She only wants what is best for me. But this is _not _what's best for me. _It's worse._

:.:.:.:.:

All the events that happened today made me tired. So after my little mind fight with my mom, I got a pillow, and blanket, and laid down on the couch. I laid there, and thought. Everything that happened today was a big twist in my life. I felt like I could record all this, and make a new t.v drama on _MTV _called: _Sonny's Reckless Life. _Instant hit if you ask me.

The door creaking open startled me, making me forget my thoughts. I forgot Chad was sleeping up here as well. Everything was completely dark, so I knew it was late. Possible the early hours of morning.

The couch I was laying on, only had enough room to hold two people. So Chad would either have his face really close to mine, or his feet in my face by the way I was laying. I would hope he would put his face near mine, because I've seen him sleep at his house, he kicks a lot. So in the sake of my face, lets hope for the first option.

I heard him scrambling around the room, probably trying to find a pillow and blanket. I wanted to tell him it was right on the couch at the end, but I didn't want to cry in front of him, because I'm sure once I hear him talk, his voice would hold sadness in it. Then there goes my tough facade. So I pretended to be asleep.

After a few more minutes of mumbling, and pacing, I heard the couch move a little, signaling he sat on it. Then I heard breathing, which meant he chose to put his face near mine. Well, more like heads because the top of my head, was touching the top of his.

I closed my eyes tight, and stayed motionless. I probably looked stiff as a board if he looked over at me. Which would give away my act, because no one sleeps like that. So I relaxed a little, and let out a deep breath quietly.

As minutes progressed I found myself wide-awake, and having a painful pressure in the pit of my stomach. My bladder was full. Which meant the liquid inside had to be disposed. And that's best not to end up on a leather couch. I knew Chad was still awake, because it's only been a few minutes since hes laid down. If I got up now, he would know I was awake, and may try to talk to me. And back to square one, I _couldn't _cry.

Ten minutes. I was about to remove the covers from me, and run to the bathroom, but I felt the couch move again. Chad was still awake. My bladder was getting fuller. And I was about to burst. I'm sure if I saw a scene like this in a movie, I would crack up at the girl with a full bladder, but me being that girl, I would punch who ever I heard laugh. Like I said, my life can be a t.v show.

I laid there with my eyes opened wide. Maybe if I was fast enough I could do it without making much noise. I knew this was risky, so I decided to wait at least five more minutes.

Thirty minutes. _Thirty freaking minutes! _Even I'm asleep by then. But no, Chad was still above me tossing, and turning. Now my sadness turned into anger. I _had _to pee, and I was gonna do it. _Now. _

Something terrible happened. Curse my lack of balance.

Apparently covers, mixed with a full bladder, mixed with getting up quickly didn't all go together. Oh, and you know what else didn't go together? My flying arms, and Chad's face.

I leaped up from the couch, getting myself tangled in the covers, and falling down to the floor. My natural instant was to grab onto something, so the first thing my hands grabbed, was a lock of soft, blond hair. Oh, but not just any hair, _Chad Dylan Coopers'_ hair.

I fell to the floor with a thump, still grabbing a handful of blond locks, making Chad let out a groan, and falling towards me to the floor as well. Oh, but he didn't land on the floor, he landed on top of me. Bringing _his _covers down as well.

So here I am, on the floor, with my covers wrapped around my body in a cocoon; Chad laying on top of me, with his own covers wrapped around his body, making a cocoon as well. I let out a groan from the impact, and Chad continued groaning. I had my eyes shut tight, not wanted to see anymore of the situation.

"Sonny," Groan. "let go of my hair." Chad said letting out another groan. I opened my eyes, and saw Chad's eyes right in front of mine. I let go of his hair quickly, and put my hands to my sides.

Cue the red face/ embarrassment/ awkwardness/ painfulness.

Chad's eyes opened slowly, and looked into mine. I couldn't see very well, so I couldn't see what shade of blue they were.

Then I felt it. A little warm liquid make it's way out of my pants. Not just any random liquid.

_Pee. _

* * *

**A/N: Okay, ew? Ha ha. Anyways, I thank you for all the reviews I got. Some of them made me laugh so hard, I had that little warm liquid escape me as well. Yeah, not really. :D. I know this chapter started out a little sad, but I tried making the ending a little happier/funnier. Hopefully I succeeded. Well, it was mostly a 50/50 thing. You wanted Sonny to proclaim her love for Chad, and say screw you mommy; and you wanted Sonny to respect mother, and wait off to tell Chad. Well, I thought about it for a good five minutes, and decided to go with this. Don't worry friends, if I would have made Sonny say the 'L' word, this story would be done sooner rather than later, so with this, I can drag it a little. In the end, I'm sure you'll like it better this way. Anyways, please leave a review, and some ideas for the next chapter. **

**I don't own anything. **

**~Rita**


End file.
